The Mystery Of Rain
by Fuhong Shur
Summary: Summary- A mysterious girl called Rain arrives at Hogwarts. No one knows where she came from or who she is but she looks just like Lily Potter except with midnight black silky hair instead of flaming silky red hair. Many people especially Severus Snape wonder who this child is that looks so much like the late Lily Potter. EDITED THE SECOND CHAPTER and decided no pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, everybody! Didn't like my first one and thought this idea was better.**

 **Anyways, pairings!**

 **Already decided on my OC. But, I need help for Daphne Greengrass' pairing and Draco Malfoy. The rest are canon.**

 **Pairings**

 **Blaise Zabini/Rain ?**

Summary- A mysterious girl called Rain arrives at Hogwarts. No one knows where she came from or who she is but she looks just like Lily Potter except with midnight black silky hair instead of flaming silky red hair. Many people especially Severus Snape wonder who this child is that looks so much like the late Lily Potter.

Third Person POV

Severus Snape sat at the head table as he sneered at the newest batch of students or as he would call it dunderheads. The other professors just sighed in resignation as they watched Severus Snape look at the students in displeasure. Ever since Lily Potter died, he retreated even further into isolation. Every one of the professors tried engaging him and inviting him to spend time with them but it was a fruitless task as he didn't want the company.

The sorting started to begin. Professor Mcgonagall stood near the sorting hat and a wooden stool and said, "When I call your name, you will be sorted."

"Abbott Hannah! … Hufflepuff!"

"Brown Lavender! … Gryffindor!"

"Granger Hermione!" A girl with bushy brunette hair and slightly large front teeth ran up to the sorting hat and jammed it eagerly on her head. The hat struggled a bit before saying "Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom Neville! A shy, slightly chubby faced boy walked up nervously and the hat shouted Gryffindor. He ran to the Gryffindor table, almost taking the hat with him.

"Malfoy Draco!" A boy with an aristocratic face and high cheekbones sauntered up to the hat. It barely touched his forehead before it said Slytherin.

"Parkinson Pansy! … Slytherin!"

"Potter Harry!" A boy with messy raven hair and bright emerald eyes walked up to the stool carefully as whispers started to emerge.

"Potter? The Harry Potter!"

"He's kind of short, I expected him to be taller."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

He sat down as the hat was lowered on his head. It looked like he was arguing with the hat and the hat sighed then yelled Gryffindor. He walked happily to the Gryffindor table as he greeted Hermione and some other peers.

Severus Snape leaned forward in interest when Harry Potter was called but scowled when the sorting hat said Gryffindor. He scowled even more when the second youngest Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. He sat mostly disinterested during the rest of the sorting until the last person Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

Professor Mcgonagall rolled up the parchment then went back to the head table and sat down. Headmaster Dumbledore sat up after everyone was settled and opened his arms like he was about to give everyone a hug, like nothing pleased him more than students back at Hogwarts.

"Well, now tha…" The door to the Great Hall opened loudly and everyone swung their heads to see who arrived. A young girl presumed by each professor to be the age of eleven appeared from the door. She is slender, has a heart-shaped face, and midnight black long hair put into two high buns on each side of her head while the rest cascaded to just a little below her shoulders but what caught everyone's attention was her beautiful large doe-like emerald eyes, so similar to a certain individual sorted into Gryffindor earlier.

Anyone who knew the late Lily Potter knew that she had the most beautiful unique emerald green eyes. Everyone at the head table were shocked to see a young spitting image of Lily except with midnight black silky hair.

"And who might you be?" Headmaster Dumbledore enquired.

The young girl looked confused with the question.

"I'm supposed to be on your sorting list of students. I thought you knew that? I was late to the sorting because of an incident of mine. Did I miss it, sir?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, my dear. However, you were not called up at the sorting. So, I must enquire again. Who are you?" Headmaster Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'm called Rain. I have no last name. I should be on the sorting list? Could you double check? I should be all the way at the end of the list, sir." The girl said cautiously.

Headmaster Dumbledore gestured to Professor Mcgonagall to give him the sorting list. He scanned through the parchment and his eyes widened marginally for a second that you could have missed it.

"Well, my dear, it seems you are on the sorting list. We shall have the sorting hat ready for you right now." Headmaster Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Professor Mcgonagall sat up gracefully, walked and stood near the wooden stool with the sorting hat in hand. The young girl Rain strolled over to the sorting hat and sat down. Professor Mcgonagall set the hat on her head.

 _"Hello?" Rain said carefully._

 _"Hello. Rain, is it?" The hat said cheerfully._

 _"Yes, what kind of house am I to be sorted in?" Rain asked casually with a bit of eagerness in her voice._

 _"Excited, aren't you? Well, you use logic to counter any arguments people might have and have won most of the time so Ravenclaw would be a fitting choice but you don't crave knowledge though you do work hard. For Gryffindor, you are brave, albeit a little reckless on the other hand, you are patient, kind, and understanding so Hufflepuff might be the one. Slytherin is out of the question. What would you pick, Miss Rain?_

 _"Hmm, I'd pick Ravenclaw. I would pick Slytherin but it won't be a fit so Ravenclaw, please."_

 _"Alright, better be…_ RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

Rain gave the hat back to Professor Mcgonagall then walked to the clapping table and sat down. Her robes crest changed to the Ravenclaw colors. She looked up at Headmaster Dumbledore and he smiled at her as she smiled back cheerfully. She then smiled at all the professors even the hook nosed solemn professor who looked shocked for a second at being smiled at instead of her trembling in fear or looking in disgust.

Severus Snape didn't know what to make of this Lily-lookalike. He watched disappointedly as she was sorted into Ravenclaw. He wanted her into Slytherin which surprised him. He never took an interest in wanting a student in Slytherin, not since Lily. He was startled out of his thoughts when she smiled at him, "She looks exactly Lily" he thought.

"Well, now that the sorting is officially over. Here's the feast!" Headmaster Dumbledore said as he clapped and various kinds of food appeared on the tables.

"So, Rain why do you look like Potter? Are you related?" Padma Patil questioned as she grabbed some fruit and put it on her plate.

"I do not know. Not that I know of." Rain answered with ease.

"Well, I hope you get settled in well enough. There will be lots of questions regarding your similarities to Potter just to warn you." An older student, mostly likely a prefect said kindly.

"Thank you and I will be." Rain said as she inclined her head in thanks.

The rest of the meal was in silence for Rain as she ate quietly. The food disappeared as everyone was done. Headmaster Dumbledore said a few words and sent them off to their dorms.

The Ravenclaw students walked up to a door with a bronze handle and spoke a riddle. The prefects explained that you need to solve the riddle instead of a password to get in.

"I travel all over the world but always stay in one corner. What am I?" The eagle bronze handle said.

Every student pondered on this but no one could figure it out seeing as this riddle involved muggle means and many people didn't know much about riddles.

Rain sighed as she knew the answer and said "A stamp."

"Correct!" The eagle bronze handle said happily and let them in.

One by one, each student went in. The first thing they noticed about the Ravenclaw Common Room is that it looked pleasing to one's eyes. Blue and bronze colors were decorated around the room.

Rain bid goodnight to the girl named Padma Patil that she talked to at the feast. She opened up the room that had her named plated in blue and bronze. She saw a nice sized bed with a simple wooden desk and a lamp for homework. She also saw her luggage then unpacked everything and put all of it away. She fell asleep almost the instant she hit the pillow.

 **That's all! Hope you like it! I tried my best so constructive criticism would be appreciated and no flames, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, I haven't got any reviews! *Pouts***

 **But I will thank the ones who faved and followed. I appreciate it since that was a simplistic chapter. :D**

 **Just to warn you, most if not all characters will be a little OOC since I'm bad at canon but I hope to get better.**

 **If I owned any part of Harry Potter, you'd be appalled at how bad I'm at writing it.**

Rain's POV

I woke up with a yawn, stretching my arms like a cat. I glanced around my bedroom and saw it was six o'clock AM. I swung my legs to the side and went to a drawer full of my clothes. I put on a plain blue v-neck tank top and ripped jeans then I put my robe on. I brushed my long midnight black hair into my usual hairstyle. I also went to a secret compartment in my luggage that held a pendant with a small heart-shaped emerald and ruby fused necklace. This was my most precious possession, the one link to my past, the one nobody will know of. I put it around my neck carefully and strode out my bedroom.

It seems like I was pretty early since there was only a few older students out, discussing or debating. I went over to one of the prefects and tapped gently on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled as he saw that I was one of the first years that got sorted yesterday.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He said cheerfully.

"I was wondering when breakfast started?" I asked politely.

"Oh, that starts at seven thirty." He said kindly.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

I then started to read my potions book as that was the one I was most interested in. I started to read the boil-cure potion. It was fascinating! I couldn't wait for Potions class. Before I knew it, an hour passed as students from first year came trudging towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I shut my book as I went with them.

I arrived at the Great Hall to see that mostly everyone was seated though there was a few Gryffindors still in bed. I walked over to sit at my table when I felt someone staring at me, I looked around to see almost the same kind of eyes I have staring back back at me. I blinked and tilted my head in question. The person got flustered and turned back to his friends. I shook my head, thinking it didn't matter. I grabbed some pancakes and bacon as a choice to eat. I saw my Head of House, Professor Flitwick hand over our schedules. I read over the my classes and saw I had Transfiguration first, Potions second, Herbology third, Defense Against the Dark Arts fourth, Charms fifth, Astronomy sixth, and History of Magic seventh.

Once I was done with eating, I grabbed my bag and headed to Transfiguration with my classmates. I made it in time thankfully as I sat down. I saw an orange tabby cat near Professor Mcgonagall's desk and stared at it. I was startled as it stared back evenly then shocked as the cat transformed into our Professor. I stared in awe for a moment and looked at her in respect but quickly covered up with an amazed smile as the class burst in applause. Professor Mcgonagall started telling us the complex ways of Transfiguration and transformed her desk into a pig then back. The class was very excited but quietly groaned in disappointment as the Professor said it was too advanced and instructed us to read our books. Once we were done, she gave us a match to transform into a needle.

Once everybody was given a match, they started concentrating on the match to turn it into a needle. I starting visualizing the match turning into a pointy shiny silver needle to see if it worked and it did! A nice looking shiny silver needle transformed in front of me and I cheered out loud.

"Ms. Rain, what is your reason for disrupting my class." Mcgonagall said sternly.

"I did it! I turned it into a needle." I said happily.

Mcgonagall picked up the needle I transformed and had a proud smile on her face. She gave me ten points since I did it on my first try. A lot of my Ravenclaw classmates glared at me but I didn't care. Mcgonagall gave us the assignment of three inches of parchment on how you visualized your match into a needle.

Harry's POV

When I got sorted into Gryffindor, I was so happy. I started talking to my friends Ron and Hermione that I met on the train as I got sorted. I turned to look at the Head table and saw a hook-nosed man talking to another man wearing a turban. The hook-nosed man turned to glare at me and then my scar prickled, I touched my forehead in pain. Hermione looked at me in concern but didn't say anything.

As the feast ended, everybody was really tired. We trudged up to the Gryffindor common room and our prefect Percy, Ron's older brother said the password "Pride". We went in to see a swirl of gold and red colors decorated around the room, there was also a fireplace.

"The first year boys room is on the right while the girls is on the left. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me or our Head of House." Percy said briskly.

Ron and I as well as the other first year boys went up slowly to see several four-poster beds. We each picked one and all of the boys except I, was the only one to unpack before going to bed. I flopped on my bed and slept instantly.

Sunshine shone on my face as I woke up. I rubbed the dust from my eyes and saw it was six thirty. I saw all of the boys asleep, I considered waking Ron up but decided to wait until seven. In the meantime, I put on my clothes if you could call it that then I read my textbooks. When it became seven, I tried waking Ron up. Keyword, _tried_. Then I remember that on the train that he liked to eat so I told him to wake up before breakfast was over. Ron shot up like a bullet, saying what are you waiting for. I laughed as I followed him at a more sedated pace.

As we went down from our rooms, we saw Hermione in the common room, dressed and reading a Charms textbook. Ron tapped on Hermione's shoulder and she jumped, startled. Ron started laughing as I just smiled, shaking my head. Hermione swat Ron on his arm, scowling. Her scowl lifted as she saw me and greeted me with a hug. I stiffened but slowly hugged her back and said "We better get going."

She nodded as she released me, she then started to talk about our classes with enthusiasm on our way to the Great Hall. Ron groaned as he grumbled about homework which she heard and gave him a lecture about our future and how studying is important. I chuckled at Ron's look of plea and shook my head, mouthing _you earned it_ as he mouthed back _traitor_.

We arrived at the Great Hall in time. I sat at the Gryffindor table and got pancakes with syrup poured on it. I glanced around the hall and saw that Rain girl that arrived abruptly yesterday. I stared at her and thought about how similar our eyes are, wondering who she is.

Apparently, she caught me staring. I flushed then turned back to talk to my friends. Our Head of House handed our schedules and I saw we had Potions first, Herbology second, Charms third, Transfiguration fourth, History of Magic fifth, Astronomy sixth, and Defense Against the Dark Arts seventh.

After we were done eating, we started heading to our Potions class. I heard that Professor Snape favored his own house and took points unfairly, mostly to Gryffindors. I'm going to wait until I gave my judgement towards him. We arrived just in time for Potions. I sat next to Ron as I heard the door slam open and the hook-nosed Professor from yesterday came in glowering at all of us.

Professor Snape did rollcall until he reached Harry's name, he sneered at him as he said softly "Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new- _celebrity_.

He continued as if he didn't say anything, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper but they caught every word. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the beauty and art of potion-making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-deposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death; if you aren't as big of a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

"I don't know, sir." I said as Hermione raised her hand quickly but Professor Snape ignored her.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar." Professor Snape said disdainfully.

" I honestly don't have a clue." I said quietly as I looked straight at Snape's gaze on me pleadingly as Ron gave me a concerned look.

Severus Snape was struck by how similar Harry's eyes were like Lily's, he averted his eyes and barked out that they were to make a Boil Cure Potion. Every student hurried to get their ingredients though the Slytherins at a more calmer pace.

I had already collected my ingredients for the Boil Cure. I started to crush the six snake fangs in the mortar then added four measures of snake fangs to my cauldron. I heated the it to a high temperature for ten seconds and waved my wand. I then put four horned slugs in the cauldron; after that, I added two porcupine quills into the cauldron then I stirred five times clockwise and waved my wand to finish.

I noticed that everyone was done with their potion except Neville whose potion started producing acid green smoke and a loud hissing sound. Fortunately, Neville had the foresight to avoid the potion as well as everyone else.

"Idiot boy! … I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Ten points from Gryffindor! ... At the very least, nobody got into the Hospital Wing… this time" Snape said with gritted teeth as he vanished Neville's potion.

"Everybody, hand me over your finished potions and get to the next class." Snape said with an irritated tone.

Everyone got out of their seats and handed their potion over to Snape rather quickly, I might add. I made over to my Professor and handed my bottled potion to him. I quickly walked out of the classroom, missing the shocked look in his eyes as he looked at my potion.

 **That's all. Probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I amaze myself. XD**


End file.
